Merci qui ?
by 6Starlight6
Summary: Quel drame peut bien faire sortir le gentil Remus de ses gondes ? La perte d'un 'ami' ?


Titre : Merci qui ?

Auteures : 6Starlight6 (moi donc) et Angelus versus Daemon (ma très chère cousine qui répond au doux nom de Gertrude, à moins qu'elle préfère Germaine, on ne sait jamais. Elle n'a pas encore de compte pour l'instant mais ça ne saurait tarder, du moins je l'espère.) Bref, vous l'aurez compris cette fic est écrite à deux.

Couple : Remus x Sirius. Ça sous-entend que c'est du Yaoi, que vous êtes avertis et totalement consentants.

Rating : M. Pour scènes de sexes explicites entre hommes. Donc, homophobes, faible d'esprit, nonne et autres c'est en haut à droite ou précédente (je me demande ce que vous faites là d'ailleurs, si vous avez mis des hommes et M forcément vous allez tomber sur ce genre de fics.)

Genre : Romance, certains y trouveront peut-être un peu d'humour.

Longueur : C'est un OS.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Rien à nous, snif.

Résumé : Quel drame peut bien faire sortir le gentil Remus de ses gondes ? La perte d'un 'ami' ?

Notes : Cette fic se déroule à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets, les paroles après un tiret. Après l'indication (Nd6s6 :…) ce sont mes commentaires, après (NdAvsD :…) ce sont les commentaires de Gertrude (en réalité ce n'est pas son vrai nom fallait que je précise sinon je me serais fait tuer.) (NdAvsD : tu mérites même pas que je te tue.)

__

Plus rien n'avait de l'importance, ni ses deux amis qui peinaient à le suivre, ni le bruit qu'il faisait si tôt le matin. Seule une pensée le taraudait.

« Pourvu qu'il soit vivant ! »

Ses cheveux châtains volaient autour de son visage. Ses yeux dorés étaient braqués droit devant lui, comme si de cette manière il pouvait atteindre plus vite son but. Les rares personnes qu'il croisait le regardaient bizarrement. Normal ! Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'habiller. Son pyjama ne lui faisait pas honneur. C'était un vieux modèle d'un couleur indéfinissable.

A chaque foulée il avait l'impression que la porte de l'infirmerie s'éloignait, alors qu'en réalité elle se rapprochait. Son cœur cognait avec force dans sa poitrine. Quelle fatalité ! Alors que Remus s'efforçait de le protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait, et dans la plus grande discrétion. Il avait fallu qu'il se blesse quand il dormait.

« Je crois que le destin s'acharne sur moi et tout ce qui m'est cher. »

Finalement, il atteignit la porte de l'infirmerie et l'ouvrit avec appréhension. Il s'approcha du lit où son ami était couché inconscient. Son teint pâle se confondait presque avec les draps. Ses cheveux bruns foncés s'étalaient sur l'oreiller. Une vilaine ecchymose se trouvait sur sa tempe gauche. Ses deux bras étaient recouverts de bandage. Son visage si beau, si désirable ne reflétait aucune souffrance. Ce fut sa seule consolation. Mme Pomfresh leur (NdAvsD : on avait presque oublié James et Peter avec tout ça) dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance. (Nd6S6 : c'est toujours le cas pour les personnages principaux.) Sa chute avait été violente et elle avait du lui donner une potion anesthésiante pour qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur pendant sa convalescence.

Son cœur se serrait violement à la vue de ce qui était auparavant son ami. Ses sentiments étaient devenus beaucoup plus forts, de telle façon que Remus savait que ce n'était plus de l'amitié. Et il savait aussi très bien que jamais, au grand jamais, Sirius pouvait le considéré comme plus qu'un ami. Lupin soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour te mettre dans cette état ? »

_Flash-back_

_Sirius Black se retournait dans son lit, cherchant en vain le sommeil. Mais tout son esprit était concentré sur une seule et unique chose : celui qu'il aimait, couché à quelques mètres de là. Ce que ça pouvait être frustrant. En plus, il le considérait seulement comme un ami alors que lui espérait bien plus. Finalement, trop énervé pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil, il sortit de son lit, prit son balai et sortit du dortoir. Il voulait libérer son esprit de toutes ces questions qui le torturait. Il sortit du château et alla vers le lac, quand il entendit un bruissement (NdAvsD : Dracula…). Il se retourna, sa main cherchant sa baguette. Personne, pas un chat ! Il haussa les épaules et continua. De toute façon, énervé comme il était, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa baguette magique. Il s'envola. Le vent fouettait son visage. Il vola haut, toujours plus haut. Le froid lui mordait les joues, les mains. Il se sentait vivant._

_Soudain, il perdit le contrôle de son balai. Ce fut comme si il avait perdu toute magie. Il se sentit tomber. Une peur sans nom le prit. Il n'eut même pas le courage et la force d'hurler. Et ce fut que douleurs… puis, le trou noir._

_Fin de Flash-back_

Remus réfléchissait, ne prêtant qu'une demi-oreille à ce que racontait le professeur Shlugorn. Après examen du balai de Sirius, les professeurs avaient découvert qu'il avait été abîmé par un sort. La question était : Qui avait jeté le sort ? Qui détestait assez Sirius pour le vouloir mort ? Remus n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le dos d'un Serpentard aux cheveux gras.

« Servilus ! »

Une bouffée de rage le prit. Comment avait-il osé s'attaquer à Siri ? Le cerveau embrumé par ses idées de vengeance, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le cours était terminé. Mais il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea droit sur son ennemi. Sans geste avant coureur, il le frappa de toutes ses forces à la joue. Rogue tomba par terre abasourdi. Tout le monde regardait avec stupeur le Gryffondor, normalement si calme, si timide, si gentil (NdAvsD : un vrai petit ange). Mais lui s'en fichait, il cria :

-Connard ! Comment as-tu osé t'attaquer à Sirius ? Tu l'as presque tué ! Je te hais, sale bâtard ! Tu n'es qu'une merde, un pur Serpentad de t'en prendre à quelqu'un alors qu'il n'a pas de baguette. Va mourir ! (NdAvsD : très spirituelle 6S6 : il est en colère alors il se contrôle plus)

Dans ses paroles il déversa toutes se émotions, sa rancœur, sa haine, sa frustration, tout. Pour le moment, tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, mais il s'en fichait, la colère le faisait trembler. Il voulait se ruer sur Rogue et le détruire, l'anéantir. Heureusement pour le Serpentard, James retint Remus quand il voulut se ruer sur lui.

- Lâche-moi, hurla-t-il. Ce petit con mérite qu'on lui casse la gueule. Il a essayé de tuer Sirius. Il faut qu'il paye.

Lupin était hors de lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser Rogue impuni.

- On n'a aucune preuve que ce soit lui et si tu continues tu te feras renvoyer. Calme-toi et réfléchis, ordonna James. Ça pourrait être n'import qui ! Respire profondément. Si tu te fais virer tu ne pourras pas prendre soin de lui.

La dernière phrase le fit réagir et il arrêta de se débattre. Il lança un regard de haine, de mépris à Servilus et tourna les talons direction l'infirmerie

Remus s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il caressa doucement les longs doigts de Sirius, seule partie dépourvue de bandage. Cornedrue vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Quand vas-tu lui dire ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

-Tes sentiments pour Patmol.

Le lycanthrope rougit. Ce donner en spectacle n'était pas la meilleure façon d'être discret sur ce genre de chose.

-Jamais. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne peux pas juger sans avoir essayé.

-Si je le fais, il va me détester. Je préfère me contenter de son amitié plutôt que de sa haine.

-Sirius n'est pas ce genre de personne.

-Sirius peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut, pourquoi se soucierait-il de moi ? Je suis un garçon et un loup-garou par-dessus le marché.

James soupira et se tut. Remus regarda le blessé endormi. Il préférait le désirer de loi, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Son cœur se serra, comme s'il se révoltait contre cette pensée.

Quelques jours plus tard, à la grande joie des Maraudeurs, Sirius se réveilla. Malheureusement, l'infermière les chassa avant qu'ils puissent le voir.

-Repos, répétait-elle.

Seul le directeur fut admis pour l'interroger. Mais Patmol n'avait aucune idée de son agresseur. L'attente ne fut pas longue, le lendemain il put sortir de l'infirmerie. Ses amis lui sautèrent dans les bras. Ses yeux pétillaient de la même façon et sons sourire, qui faisait apparaître une jolie fossette, chavirait le cœur de Lupin. Dans la salle commune, James changea de conversation. Jusque là il avait montré sa joie de le retrouver et lui avait raconté les derniers ragots. Mais ce fut balayé quand il lui dit d'une voix emplie de rage, d'inquiétude et de peine :

-Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire cette nuit là ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas réveillés ? Te rends-tu compte de la peur que tu nous as faite ? Pourquoi tu ne dormais pas tranquillement ?

-J'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil, je voulais prendre un peu l'air et vous dormiez tous, je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec mes problèmes.

Bien évidement ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité mais Sirius préférait se taire. Son regard se porta sur le loup-garou. Il semblait ailleurs, ses yeux dorés étaient vides, comme si Lupin c'était déconnecté du monde réel. En réalité, un énorme débat interne l'animait, entre son cœur et sa raison. Cœur qui lui hurlait de se jeter sur Sirius et de lui faire une démonstration de son amour. Sa raison, elle, l'incitait à ne rien faire, il avait failli perdre Patmol, lui faire une déclaration s'était signer son arrêt de mort.

« Pourquoi tout est toujours autant compliqué ? »

Après un soupire, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et s'en alla. Plus tard, ils allèrent dîner (NdAvsD : Pour les Français c'est le déjeuner) tous ensembles. Sur l'ordre de James, après le repas, Lupin et Black le suivirent. Il ouvrit pour eux la Salle sur Demande. Et avant qu'ils disent 'c'est quoi ce bordel !', il ferma la porte et jeta un rapide sort dessus. Il s'assit en face et attendit.

Dans la salle, les deux 'amoureux' regardaient avec gêne le lit qui y trônait. L'invitation était claire.

Les pensées de Lupin tournaient à cent à l'heure dans sa tête. Pourquoi James avait fait ça ? Que pensait Sirius de la situation ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Que fallait-il faire surtout ? Remus choisit de se taire, pour l'instant. Sirius pour sa part essayait de freiner ses pensées. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, que Remus le prenne, là, maintenant et tout de suite. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui si le loup-garou ne ressentait rien. Il le voulait, c'était tout.

-Remus, commença t-il avant de se faire couper.

-Non, écoute Sirius.

Finalement la raison de Lupin s'était écroulée laissant libre place à son cœur.

-Je dois t'avouer un truc…

Les cœurs des deux garçons battaient à tout rompre. Celui de Remus parce qu'il avait peur d'un rejet et de tout ce que cela impliquait. Celui de Black parce qu'il avait l'espoir fou que ses sentiments soient partagés.

-Ça fait quelques maintenant que… je ne pense plus te voir comme un simple ami… mes sentiments vont au-delà… je sais que c'est stupide, je te demande juste de ne pas me détéster.

Après se tirade, le cœur de Lupin lui semblait plus léger, comme si un poids l'avait quitté. Il porta son regard sur Sirius, surveillant ses réactions. Celui-ci avait l'impression qu'on avait allumé un feu de joie dans son cœur. Remus l'aimait aussi, cette phrase tournait dans son cerveau, il la savoura longuement. Un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il regarda Lupin qui attendait nerveusement une réaction. Il reprit son sérieux.

- Jamais je ne te détesterai. Je t'aime tellement, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, à tel point que j'en deviens fou ! Moony (NdAvsD : Lunard, si vous préférez, mais personnellement je trouve Moony beaucoup plus chou. 6S6 : d'accord avec toi) embrasse-moi.

Lupin écarquilla les yeux, il n'en revenait pas, Sirius l'aimait. Il aurait pu sauter partout en chantant tellement il était heureux. Mais il ne le fait pas, à la place il s'avança et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Celui-ci exultait, il l'aimait, la vie était parfaite. Il se promit d'aller remercier James et peut-être Servilus aussi. S'il n'était pas tombé de son balai peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Remus demanda l'accès à la bouche de son futur amant. Le baiser devient rapidement sauvage et torride. Hors d'haleine, ils se séparèrent. Sirius fit une moue suppliante et dit d'une voix vibrante de désir :

-Monny, s'il te plaît !

Le loup-garou sourit tendrement et repris les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il posa ses mains au creux des reins de Sirius et le serra fort contre lui. Las de cette position (NdAvsD : comme je les comprends ! Nd6S6 : euh… si tu veux), ils se rendirent sur le lit. Remus dominait l'autre garçon, mais personne ne se plaignait. Lupin posa milles baisers dans le cou offert. Il enleva le haut de Black et commença à s'acharner sur les boutons roses.

Sirius regardait Lupin rempli de désir, le voir ainsi l'excitait fortement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir libéré un animal sauvage trop longtemps enfermé. Il soupira de plaisir. Remus pour sa part ne pensait plus, il agissait. Il se laissait dominer par ses instincts de loup, se laissant aller complètement. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet, certain de trouver son bonheur. Effectivement il en sortit un tube de lubrifiant. Mais avant qu'il puisse l'utiliser, Sirius l'attrapa par la ceinture et le défit. Patmol enleva le jeans et le boxer de son Moony chéri. Il sourit et pris en main l'érection de son amant, qui gémit de bien être. Il la massa doucement et lentement pour faire durer le plaisir. Voir les yeux embrumés de désir de Lupin était un don de Merlin. Il continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout dur.

-Retourne toi, ordonna le loup-garou d'une voix rauque.

Il obéit et se mis à quatre pattes, les fesses nues tendues vers le haut. Un doigt lubrifié s'introduit en lui. Il ressentit une légère gêne, mais elle passa rapidement pendant que le doigt bougeait en lui, lui soutirant des gémissements. Lupin soupirs de bonheur, quel son magnifique. Cette situation était merveilleuse. Son amant s'offrait totalement à lui et il en était plus qu'heureux. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt en Sirius. Le garçon glapit de bonheur. Il en voulait plus, sentir les doigts de son Moony en lui était certes agréable mais il en voulait beaucoup plus.

« Par Merlin qu'il se dépêche. »

Mais ça dura. Remus introduit un troisième doigt et fit d'amples mouvements de ciseaux pour assouplir au maximum la cavité. Le corps sous lui gémissait, tremblait d'anticipation. Il ne put résister plus longtemps. Il enleva ses doigts et se plaça à l'entrée inviolée de son Siri. Il y entra avec le plus de précaution possible. Le chien lâcha un faible soupire de douleur. Bien à l'intérieur, il attendit un moment, le temps de savourer cette chaleur, ce serrement autour de son sexe et les halètements de Sirius. Agacé du manque d'action, ce fut Black qui donna le premier coup de rein. Et Remus enchaîna le suivant. D'abord lentement, puis sous les supplications de son amant, il se fit plus rapide et plus profond. Plusieurs fois il buta contre la prostate de son partenaire, celui-ci gémit bruyamment. Tout son corps traversé d'un feu ardant. Puis, Sirius jouit quelques minutes plus tard. Remus le suivit, achevé par le resserrement des chaires du chien. Puis, tout les deux s'écroulèrent sur le lit, heureux comme pas possible. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pensant tout les deux qu'ils leur frauderaient remercier James et pourquoi pas Sevrus.

**Fin**

Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas les reviews, un pur bonheur pour les auteurs.

A+

6Starlight6 & Angelus versus Daemon.


End file.
